Death Battle: The Slime vs The Blue Slime
This is a non-profit fanbased parody. I don't own Death Battle, Terraria, or Minecraft Boomstick: Hey Wiz, I don't like the last Death Battle, we should do it again, but replace the loser with a better model. Wiz: Do you mean... Boomstick: Yep, the Blue Slime, basically Green Slime 2.0. Wiz: And The Slime, returning champion of Death Battle. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to study their jumping, damage, and height to determine who would win, a Death Battle. The Slime Wiz: The Slime is a pretty dangerous average mob of Minecraft and returning winner of Death Battle that spawns deep underground or in a swamp biome. Boomstick: The Slime has 3 forms. Big Slime, Medium Slime, and Small Slime. The draw back to the 3 forms is that they get weaker from Big to Small Slime. Wiz: First let's go over the Big Slime. Big Slime Height: 9 feet Length: 9 feet Width: 9 feet Color: Green Eyes: Black Wiz: Standing at a whopping 9 feet, making it tied for tallest average mob in minecraft, Big Slime is a pretty strong opponent. Boomstick: The Big Slime does 6 points of damage on contact and has an attack speed of 2 hits per second, twice as fast as the average attack speed. Wiz: It also has 16 health points, which is less than average. It also jumps 3 feet up and 10 feet across. Boomstick: And even after death, the Big Slime still finds a way to mess you up. Wiz: Correct Boomstick. You see, after the Big Slime dies it splits into its second form, 4 Medium Slimes. Medium Slime Height: 4.5 feet Length: 4.5 feet Width: 4.5 feet Color: Green Eyes: Black Boomstick: The Medium Slime is only half as big as the Big Slime, but it makes up for it in numbers. Because in this fight the only way for these to appear is to kill the Big Slime, you would have to deal with 4 Medium Slimes. Wiz: The Medium Slime does 3 points of damage and has 4 points of health. It will jump 3 feet up and 5 feet It also has the same attacking speed as the Big Slime. And if you kill one of these, watch out, 4 Small Slimes will spawn. Small Slime Height: 2.25 feet Length: 2.25 feet Width: 2.25 feet Color: Green Eyes: Black Boomstick: The Small Slime is no threat at all. Annoying maybe, and hard to hit, but not dangerous. Wiz: True, seeing as to how it does no damage and has only one health, it can't do anything, but not reconizing the fact that it can't do anything, it still tries to its opponents. It jumps 3 feet up and 3 feet across. Boomstick: Then again, they could distract enemies so that the more dangerous ones can fight. Wiz: All slimes jump every .5 to 1.5 seconds. In battle they will jump every .17 to .5 seconds. It will always go straight after its target as long as 1 lives. Boomstick: If you fight The Slime, prepare for a multiplying enemy. "Splosh," The Blue Slime Height: 2 feet Color: Blue Eyes: None Boomstick: Coming after the Green Slime to fight The Slime is the Blue Slime. Wiz: The Blue Slime is all around better than the Green Slime. They have 25 health points and 7 attack points. Boomstick: Of course, it also has 2 defense points, meaning that if it is hit by something with say, 3 attack points, it will only take 1 point of damage. It also jumps a several feet in the air and much farther. Wiz: Overall, the Blue Slime is better than the Green Slime, and is ready to die for victory. "Splooch," Swamp Biome A Blue Slime is hopping around until Big Slimes jumps in front of it. Fight Blue Slime quickly jumps into Big Slime, damaging them both. Big Slime counters by attacking 2 times in a second, and dies. Just as Blue Slime hops away, Big Slime's corpse splits into 4 Medium Slimes that attack Blue Slime. When the first one attacks Blue Slime, it dies, and Blue Slime gets damaged. Blue Slime jumps on another one, killing the Medium Slime but damaging itself. The other 2 Medium Slimes jump onto Blue Slime, and die. As Blue Slime is about to hop away, all of the corpses split in 4. Blue Slime quickly defeats the 16 Small Slimes as it jumps onto them and kills them or they jump into it and kills themselves. K.O. Boomstick: Well, I guess this was a little better. Wiz: This was actually a close match. If my calculations are correct, Blue Slime was down to 5 health, but even then The Slime just didn't have enough power to win. Boomstick: If it wasn't for the Blue Slime's defence, The Slime would've dealt enough damage to win. Wiz: It's surprising too, since The Slime had more advantages like attack speed, extra forms size, unpredictablity, and overall more health, but those weren't enough. Boomstick: Looks like The Slime's chance at winning, was jumped on. Wiz: The winner is the Blue Slime. Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016